


Echo

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was supposed to be better than this, you know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo

****"I was supposed to be better than this, you know," the boy slurs, lips pressed to Castiel's pulse. Dean keeps glancing back at them in the mirror, expression only mildly troubled. "I was supposed to _protect_ them from people like you," he sobs, dropping his head into his hands.  
  
Castiel's grip tightens on the leather jacket that Stiles will not allow them to remove from his lap, the one still spattered with the brain matter of his packmate.  
  
The boy sobs, and Castiel knows that no apology will make this better.


End file.
